


A Fetish So Weird, It Was Featured On An Episode Of CSI

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: ABDL Unsolved [5]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, Anxiety, Daddy Play, Diapers, Embarrassment, Insecurity, M/M, Panic Attack, Safeword Use, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: The background noise of the day makes Shane kind of uncomfortable. They have a complicated discussion.





	A Fetish So Weird, It Was Featured On An Episode Of CSI

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that episode of CSI.

Shane was antsy.

It wasn't the usual state of affairs for Shane; usually, the lanky man radiated an aura of calm and wry amusement that could come off as downright _infuriating_ , especially when things like haunted houses were involved.

But Shane was just... fidgeting, shifting in his seat.

Maybe it was because of the impromptu CSI watchalong that had happened when they were at the office - things had been going great. 

It was good background noise, as everyone got this or that done.

Everyone was equally grossed out about the head with the snake in it, and there was a big argument over whether it would be worse if the snake had eaten the head, or if the head had the snake in it. 

And then they'd gotten to... that episode.

Ryan had forgotten about it, honestly - it wasn't like he was a big fan of CSI or anything.

But then... well....

It was the episode with the diapers.

The episode with the judge (or was it lawyer?) with the diaper fetish, and the weird nursery, and, well....

Ryan hadn't thought much of it when he'd seen it for the first time, before he'd gotten into this weird new... interest of his. 

But now he was watching it, and he was... well, not to put too fine a point on it, he was cringing.

And Shane was full on agitated, which wasn't something that Ryan had expected, honestly.

Shane was always so self assured.

But now it was the end of the evening, and the both of them were getting ready to go back to Shane's apartment.

They had been planning a Little date - order some pizza, watch cartoons, diaper up....

But Shane was clenching his jaw, as the two of them made their way towards Shane's car. 

"You okay, man?" 

Ryan put a hand on Shane's shoulder.

"... do you think there's something wrong with us?"

Shane was frowning, and his hands were busy, digging his keys up, then unlocking the car door. 

"Hm?"

Ryan shot Shane a concerned look.

"Like... do you think we're like that guy in the show?"

"It's CSI, man," said Ryan. "They get everything wrong."

"Yeah, but... I don't know."

Shane sighed, leaning back into his seat and stretching. 

Ryan put a hand on Shane's knee, squeezing it. 

"It's okay," he told Shane. "It is. I promise. Okay?"

"... okay," said Shane, although he didn't look that convinced.

"How about... how about I get you a nice present, buddy?"

Ryan put on his Big voice.

He didn't have much practice with it - at least, not yet.

But who knew - he'd been wanting to try it out for a while, and when Shane was this down, it couldn't hurt to try to bring him out of his dark mood, right? 

"We're not like those kinds of people," Shane said.

"Well, yeah, obviously," said Ryan. "We're not _nearly_ rich enough."

Shane started the car, and he was still looking... disgruntled. 

"Maybe we should take a break from all of this... you know, Little stuff," he said. 

Ryan frowned.

"I mean," he said slowly, carefully, "if you really think we should. I've been having fun with it, and, uh, if you're just feeling self conscious about it or whatever -"

"How can I not feel self conscious about it?" 

Shane's knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

"I dunno what you mean," said Ryan. "You look adorable when you're being Little!"

It was true - Shane's whole face did... something.

Opened up, softened. 

"It looks stupid," Shane said, and he was grinding his teeth. 

Ryan could see Shane's jaw clenching. 

"It really doesn't," Ryan promised.

"It's easy for you to say," said Shane. 

"Hm?"

"You're so...." 

Shane made a vague gesture with one hand, as they stopped at a stoplight.

"I don't really get what you're suggesting," said Ryan, as they began to drive again.

"You're... you're small," said Shane. "And you're cute."

"You ever think I might find that a bit frustrating?" 

... huh. 

Ryan hadn't realized he was on edge about this.

How about that?

"Frustrating?"

Shane shot Ryan a sidelong look.

"Oh yeah," said Ryan. "Nobody takes me seriously, because I'm cute, people make assumptions about me because of how I look, it's... you know, it's annoying." 

"I guess," said Shane. 

"At least you can get the things off of the high shelves," Ryan said, and he was teasing.

Shane rolled his eyes. 

"Maybe there's something... wrong with me, being this into diapers the way I am," Shane said, and his voice was quiet.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with it," said Ryan.

They drove in silence for almost ten minutes.

Then, "why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you think there's something wrong with me having a whole... diaper fetish?"

Shane was blushing.

"I mean, first, I'd say that it's a kink," said Ryan. 

Shane rolled his eyes.

"What?" Ryan was grinning a bit in spite of himself. "You're the one who's always giving me shit for not being precise enough!"

"Fair enough," Shane said, and he sighed, huffing his hair out of his face. "I think I'm just... you know, flustered about all of this."

"It makes sense," said Ryan. "New sexual realizations and shit are terrifying. Trust me. I know."

Shane had helped Ryan through his initial "Oh shit, I think I'm queer!" panics, into the "I think I've got a thing for my best friend!" that came after that.

Shane smiled a bit in spite of himself.

"I'm not shocked that I like guys," he pointed out to Ryan. "I'm just kinda shocked that, uh, well... that I've got a diaper fetish. Kink. Whatever."

"I get ya," said Ryan. "But, like... it's okay. Okay?"

"Okay," said Shane. "But, like... why isn't there something wrong with me? Why don't you view it as something being wrong with me?"

"Because, like... it's not like you want to fuck animals, or dead bodies. So you like diapers, or sometimes you like to be small and helpless, or you like it when I have power over you," said Ryan. "That's not even that weird, I bet."

Shane shot Ryan a Look, as they pulled up to the front of Shane's house. 

"... okay, so it's a little weird," said Ryan. "But on the scale of weird, it's not even that bad. You like diapers, and you like to pee yourself sometimes, and you like it when I embarrass you sometimes, or you like to embarrass me."

Shane nodded, although he still looked unconvinced.

"It's kinda weird," Ryan said, "but like... look at our fucking job, man. We literally go to haunted houses and shit, just to scare the shit out of ourselves."

"You mean to scare the shit out of _you_ ," said Shane, and he was teasing now.

Ryan rolled his eyes. 

"You get scared as well," he said. 

"Name one time," said Shane.

"The time with the bats," said Ryan.

"That wasn't me being afraid of being in a haunted house or whatever," Shane fired back. "I was afraid of the fact that there were bats that were flying around, and as my head is that might higher up than your head, it meant that if the bat had gone for anyone's face, it would have been going for my face, specifically."

"I didn't mention haunted houses when I said that our job sent us out to be scared," said Ryan. "So technically I was right!"

"You know, sometimes you can be as obnoxiously pedantic as I am," said Shane. 

Ryan couldn't tell if it was annoyance or admiration in his tone.

Possibly both.

"I do my best," Ryan said cheerfully. 

And then they were parking the car, getting out of the car, making their way towards Shane's apartment. 

Shane was quiet, and Ryan paused, then wrapped his arm around Shane's middle, giving him a squeeze as they went up the elevator.

Shane rested his long, lanky frame against Ryan.

He barely weighed anything.

"So," said Shane, when the door was unlocked, shoes had been removed, and the two of them were both sitting on the couch, sprawled out comfortably, "anything you wanna do tonight?"

"We were both gonna get diapered up, make a night of it," said Ryan. 

"... right," said Shane.

He looked uncomfortable.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to," Ryan said quickly. 

"... I want to," Shane said, and his voice was slow, almost faltering. "But...."

"But?"

"... whenever I think of how I look diapered, I realize just how... stupid it is."

Ryan thought about it.

He thought about it for almost five minutes, staring at the clock, with the minute hand slowly going around and around.

"I think," Ryan said finally, "I think that anything worth doing makes you look kind of stupid."

"... what?"

"Like, okay," said Ryan, and he was sitting up now, his elbows on his thighs. "I love sports, right?"

"Right," said Shane.

"But being really into sports - like, being enthusiastic about it, going to games and cheering, shit like that... all of that kind of thing kinda makes you look stupid. Because actual sincere happiness about anything makes you look kinda stupid, at least in the society that we live in."

"... huh," said Shane. "I think I see what you're getting at, but continue."

"So anything worth doing is kinda... worth doing, even if you look dumb. I mean, c'mon, we've literally put on make up on camera, you wore a cheerleader outfit and did crossfit, I've done some equally dumb shit... if it's worth doing, it's worth looking stupid over."

"The cheerleader stuff, or the makeup, it didn't make me feel so... so...."

Shane flopped back into the couch, staring up into the ceiling, clearly trying to get his thoughts in order.

"So?"

"So... seedy," Shane said at last. "Gross."

"I don't think you're gross," said Ryan. "Or seedy."

"Well, no, but you're into it too," said Shane. "Besides, you're cute."

"You keep saying that," said Ryan.

"Because I mean it," said Shane. 

"Well, I mean that you don't look that stupid," said Ryan.

" _That_ stupid?"

"You look equally stupid when you wear a tuxedo," said Ryan. 

"Have you ever seen me in a tuxedo?"

"Yeah, for that big gala dinner they sent us to, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Shane said, his tone contemplative. "I'd forgotten about that."

"If you don't wanna diaper up or anything, we could spend the evening just fucking around. Or we could actually fuck, if you wanna do that. I'd be up for that, too."

"No," said Shane, and now he sounded full of determination. "Fuck if I'm gonna let some stupid television show from thirteen years ago make me feel bad about myself."

"That's the - wait, thirteen years?!"

"Yep," said Shane.

"Holy fuck," said Ryan, and it was his turn to flop back against the couch. "Shit. I need to absorb that. Gimme a minute."

"You okay?"

"I feel old," Ryan groaned, covering his face with both hands.

"You're kidding me, right?"

Shane prodded Ryan in the ribs.

Ryan prodded Shane back. 

Shane made an indignant noise. 

Ryan snickered.

"You ready to get diapered?"

Shane blushed at the "d" word, and Ryan wasn't entirely sure which kind of blushing it was.

"Sure," said Shane, although his voice was quieter than usual. 

"If you don't want it, we don't have to," Ryan said. "I mean, like, my whole evening isn't dependent on you being Little or diapered or whatever. Just on the two of us enjoying each other's company."

"Ryan," Shane said flatly, "put some disposable underwear on my ass before I end up psyching myself out of it."

"Right, right," said Ryan, and he snickered in spite of himself. "Okay. Let's do this!"

* * * 

Shane lay flat on his back, staring at the ceiling, as Ryan bustled around the bedroom.

He was lying on the changing pad that he'd ordered special, and he was stretching, his back arching and his toes curling. 

His shirt rode up, and Ryan leaned down kissing Shane on the belly.

Shane made an indignant noise, his hand on top of Ryan's head. 

"You're being silly," he told Ryan.

"Oh, god forbid we should be silly when we're about to diaper up and watch cartoons," Ryan teased. 

Shane tensed up under him.

"... would you prefer if just I diapered up?" 

Ryan was taking a shot in the dark, but it couldn't hurt to try, right?

"... no," said Shane, and he sighed. "I just... I look so stupid."

Ryan shrugged.

"I don't think you look stupid," he told Shane. 

"I'm gonna look dumb in a diaper with a boner," said Shane. 

"You don't have to be in a diaper with a boner," Ryan countered.

"I thought you were insisting on diapering me," said Shane.

"I'm offering to suck you off before I diaper you," said Ryan, finally out of patience with being coy. 

"... oh," said Shane. "Um."

"Um?" 

Ryan rested his weight on Shane's lower body, his chin on Shane's belly.

"Okay, sure," said Shane. "Yeah. I'd like a blowjob."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," said Shane.

"Okay," said Ryan, and he endeavored to grin up at Shane through his eyelashes.

He didn't know how well he did with that, but Shane looked fond, so that was something.

"Well?" Shane put his hands behind his head.

He was looking downright smug now.

Bastard.

"Well, what?"

Ryan grabbed the waist of Shane's pants, and he pulled them down around Shane's thighs, then off.

He took Shane's underwear with it, and he left Shane's cock bare, pointing towards his chin.

"Aren't you gonna get to it?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I'll just wait for your boner to go down, instead of blowing you," said Ryan. "Since you're being a brat."

"I'm not being a brat," Shane insisted. "I just know what I want."

"Which is also known as being a brat," said Ryan.

He settled between Shane's legs, his elbows resting on Shane's thighs, and he took Shane's cock in his hand, kissing the shaft, right under the ridge of the head.

" _Oh_ ," Shane mumbled, and he shuddered, his cock twitching.

"Hmm?"

Ryan was... gloating, just a bit.

He couldn't help himself!

Seeing Shane coming apart at the seams like this, it was just... perfect.

It did something to him, something complicated and sexy. 

He'd originally thought that he didn't have it in him to Top or Dom or be a Daddy or whatever, but these days... it was a little easier. 

It was a lot easier, actually. 

He wasn't sure what he wanted, at this direct moment in time, but he wanted to keep doing this, above all else.

"Ah!"

Ryan wrapped his lips around the head of Shane's cock, and he swirled his tongue over Shane's slit, jabbing it with his tongue, and Shane writhed under him, his thighs going hard as the muscles tensed, the muscles of Shane's stomach twitching.

Ryan made eye contact, and he went deeper, so that he was holding half of Shane's cock in his mouth, sucking on Shane's cock like it was a bottle of whiskey, or a pacifier.

Shane shuddered, and his hand went to Ryan's side, his fingers digging in. 

"Oh," Shane mumbled, and he rolled his hips forward.

Ryan put his hands on Shane's hips, keeping them in place, and Shane shivered, his cock twitching some more.

It seemed that he enjoyed being pinned down.

Ryan would have to remember that.

Ryan swallowed down Shane's cock, taking it until it bottomed out, and Ryan's nose was pressed against Shane's belly, bristly dark hair against his upper lip.

He pulled back, coughing, and Shane shot him a concerned look.

"You don't... you don't have to do that," he told Ryan.

"But I want to," Ryan said. "Daddy wants to make his baby boy feel good."

That... had popped out of nowhere.

Shane's whole face went very, very red, very, very quickly.

_Shit_.

"Sorry, I should have asked you how you felt about that before I -"

"Please keep blowing me," Shane said, in a very calm voice. 

"Right, right," said Ryan, and he took Shane back into his mouth, beginning to bob his head, sucking on the head of Shane's cock, then taking more of the shaft down, as his hand went down, to play with Shane's balls.

Shane squirmed and moaned under Ryan, and Ryan lost himself in the act of it - of sucking, of bobbing his head, of swirling his tongue and gently scarping with his teeth.

He lost himself in the scent of Shane as well - faintly musky, salty, and he was throbbing against Ryan's tongue, he was pulling on his own hair, he was moaning. 

Ryan could sense when Shane was about to cum - Shane began to swell, and then Ryan was pulling his mouth off, beginning to jerk Shane off with one hand.

"Be a good boy, cum for Daddy," Ryan said, and his own erection was throbbing at him, as he ground his hips forward.

"Red," Shane blurted out. "Red, red, Ryan, stop, no, red!"

"Right," said Ryan, and he let go.

He took a step back, so that he wasn't touching Shane, and he was shaking, his breath coming in deep, desperate pants, his lower lip shiny with spit, his shirt damp.

"Shane?" 

"I'm okay," Shane said, and he was breathing heavily.

He was also shaking, clutching himself.

"What do you need right now?"

"I need to not be touching anyone," said Shane, his voice flat, but shaking. 

"Right," said Ryan. "I'm gonna sit... I'm gonna sit on the chair over here, okay?"

Shane gave a thumbs up, and he covered his face with his other hand, still panting.

Shane's cock was almost purple, flushed and throbbing in time with Shane's heartbeat. 

It looked... well, honestly, it looked pretty damn painful, but Shane didn't want to be touched, and that was important.

"... I don't know if I'm comfortable with calling you Daddy," Shane said, and he sounded embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I can... I can call you something else, if you can find something else you'd like to call me, but when you're... I don't know if I can have you be my Daddy. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Ryan. "It is. I promise. Okay?" 

"... okay," said Shane, and he shuddered.

His cock was beginning to go down, although his balls were going to ache something fierce. 

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do," Ryan promised Shane. "Okay?"

"... I want you to diaper up," said Shane. "I mean, like... I want us both to be Little. I don't know if I'm ready to, like, have a Big. A Daddy or whatever. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay," said Ryan. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because... you know, you seemed to be so into the idea of being into being my Daddy, and now I'm saying that I don't think I can do it. I worry I'm coming off as a cock teasing jerk."

"I mean, first of all," said Ryan, "if anyone is gonna feel like a cock tease, it'll be me."

Shane snorted, but he looked slightly less unhappy, which was a plus. 

"Second... I don't have a lot emotionally hanging on you calling me Daddy or whatever," said Ryan. "If you're not comfortable with having a Big, that's okay. I like spending time with you, I like... you know, doing this weird fetishy shit, I like being... you know, intimate...." 

Ryan was blushing.

Shane shot him an amused look.

"I think... I don't know if I'm ready to give up my control to someone else," Shane said slowly. "I'm okay with you being equally... you know, Little, but you being Big makes me feel weird."

"It's totally okay," Ryan promised.

"I think I'm okay now," said Shane. 

"Do you want me to keep blowing you? Or do you want to just get diapered, and then you could diaper me?"

"I think I like that idea," said Shane. "The second one."

"Of course," said Ryan. 

* * *

He diapered Shane.

Shane had gotten yet another brand, because of course he had - these were blue, with little spaceships and aliens on them. 

He made sure to powder Shane carefully, and to point Shane's cock down, so that Shane wouldn't piss all over his stomach.

Shane's hands were only shaking a little bit, as he took out the diaper he was going to put Shane in.

"i got these for you," he told Ryan.

Every step he took, he rustled, just a little bit.

It was cuter than it had a righto be. 

Ryan's own cock twitched - he was already boning up, although that might just be a Pavlovian response at this point.

The sound of crinkling plastic was enough to get him in the mood these days, which would have been embarrassing, if he didn't suspect the same of Shane. 

"Because they've got little aliens," Shane added, and he was powdering Ryan up, spreading the powder across Ryan's groin, Ryan's thighs. "But the aliens disappear when they're wet."

"Oh," Ryan said. 

"Because aliens aren't real," Shane added, and he was giving Ryan a cheeky smile.

Ryan rolled his eyes.

"You think we could defeat the aliens by peeing on them?"

"At least, with these aliens," said Shane, as he carefully taped Ryan up. 

He patted Ryan on the crotch.

"Thanks," Ryan said, and then he patted his own chest.

Shane raised an eyebrow.

"... lie on top of me, please?"

"I'll squash you," Shane warned him, but he did it anyway, arranging so that they were more or less nose to nose.

Shane's diapered crotch was pressed against Ryan's thighs, and Ryan's own diapered crotch was pressed against Shane's belly. 

The weight of him was comforting, and okay, a little arousing, but Ryan would deal with that later.

"I'm glad that I can look stupid with you," Shane said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"If we're both diapered, it's not just... you know, me looking dumb and weird. It's the both of us doing it."

"What about when it's just me doing it? Do I look stupid to you?"

"God no," Shane said, and he rested his cheek against Ryan's chest, his eyes sliding shut.

His hair was ticklish against Ryan's chin.

"So there ya go," Ryan said. 

"But you're cute," Shane pointed out. "I'm... not."

"You totally are," Ryan said. "Super cute."

"I don't think I'm that cute," Shane said. "I think I look weird."

Ryan shrugged.

"We should go to a kink event," he told Shane. "You'd see a bunch of people like us. Might help."

"I will admit," Shane said, "most of the people in the diaper porn we watch seem to be no older than twenty, and they're all... pretty conventional looking."

"Exactly," said Ryan, then; "you watch diaper porn?"

"Of course I do," Shane said, in a dismissive tone of voice. "You know I have a fetish for it."

"... you mean a kink," said Ryan, just to see Shane roll his eyes.

"But we're not like that dude on the show," Shane said, with a note of finality in his voice.

"We're not," Ryan agreed. "We'd never design a nursery that stupid."

"I thought it was a pretty neat nursery," Shane said, and he sounded sheepish.

"Yeah, but not one that you have to crawl into," said Ryan. "Imagine having to vacuum inside of it, or if you broke your arm or something."

"I could crawl pretty well with one arm," said Shane. 

"Well, still," said Ryan. "The guy only used cloth diapers, didn't he? So how did they get the clean laundry in and out?"

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to overthink stuff," Shane teased.

"Maybe I like trying new things once and a while," Ryan teased back. "You're always telling me that it's good for me, aren't you?"

"... I can't argue with that, but I feel like I should," said Shane. 

Ryan pressed a nervous kiss to Shane's forehead, and Shane kissed him back on the mouth, a slow and soft kiss, like something out of a romance novel.

"I'm not some creeper on a television show," Shane said. 

"No," said Ryan. "And neither am I. We're okay. We're us. We're real people."

"Real people with a weird fucking hobby," said Shane.

"Is it any weirder than ghost hunting?"

"... fair play."

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different? 
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com


End file.
